


Pierogi Ruskie

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But no dogs either, Canada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kent trying to be an adult, M/M, No cats, and mostly succeeding, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is nice,” he murmured, and it was. The day had started out great they had rend on a run early in the morning when the mist was still hovering over the cove. They ran five miles through the back roads near the cabin, and ended up skating around the rink for an hour before heading over to Spring Garden road to find a place for the parade. The crowd was big and energetic, and so was the parade itself.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July First

**_July 1st_ **

They went to the parade, and stood at the edge of the road, Kent leaning back against Alexei, and Alexei’s arms warm around him. It was nice being part of such a big crowd. No one noticed them, no one pointed them out. Alexei held him tightly, and it was the best thing. He leaned back heavily, letting Alexei take his weight.

“This is nice,” he murmured, and it was. The day had started out great they had rend on a run early in the morning when the mist was still hovering over the cove. They ran five miles through the back roads near the cabin, and ended up skating around the rink for an hour before heading over to Spring Garden road to find a place for the parade. The crowd was big and energetic, and so was the parade itself. 

They waited to the end of the parade, and wandered towards the farmer’s market to the Kitchen Party. Kent wouldn't lie, he was excited about that too, and hungry. The eggs he had ate earlier didn’t quite stay with him. 

“Oh! Wow! You’re Kent Parson! And Alexei Mashkov!” A voice said off to the side. 

They both stopped, and laughed when they were suddenly surrounded by a group of girls, bordering on a mob.

“I saw you on t.v. a few weeks ago, that was so brave!” one said. “I can’t believe the horrible things that people were saying, you're just so brave.” 

Kent flushed red, “I don't know about that. We are just, you know, people.” 

“Could we get your autographs? Oh! And a selfie? Please?” a blonde girl said, fishing out her camera, and digging through her bag for a notebook. 

“How is Kit?” another asked, a small brunette with braces on her face. 

“Is good,” Alexei said. “She is being with Kenny’s sister. With Spud and my Katya.” 

“I’ve seen pics out your dog, she’s so cute. I mean really adorable. You should make her a twitter too. I’d totally follow it,” the blond said.

“What are you doing here anyway? Vacationing?” 

“They got engaged,” another said. 

“Oh! Can we see the ring?” 

Kend flushed, holding it out for the girls to see, and turned red when they all complimented it. 

“Lucky, that is...wow? Is that a custom ring?” 

“Yes, yes, I had it made just for Kenny,” Alexei grinned, far more at ease than Kent was. They took pictures with the girls, and signed a dozen things before heading back off to the market with the girls in tow. They were nice, and pointed out food they should try at the stands along the way. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. 

They eventually left the girls behind. Alexei had been thoughtful and booked a window seat at The Wooden Monkey so they could watch the fireworks and eat dinner all in one go. They sat close together as they ate their food, pulling their chairs around to face the view. Kent leaned in, their shoulder’s bumping and their calves pressed together under the table. 

“This was nice,” Kent hummed. “Like...really nice. Thanks. I mean...for doing this. All of this.” 

“Always welcome, Kenny. It is being my pleasure.” He took Kent’s hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze. 

They turned their attention to the first explosion above the harbor. The fireworks bloomed up in the sky, lighting up the water from above. 

Kent snapped a picture of the fireworks, and posted it onto Twitter. Then took a selfie with one arm looped over Alexei’s shoulder. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial {http://imgur.com/MTe9u...} Fireworks! And it isn't’ even the fourth! 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial @JackZimmermannOfficial Happy Canada, by the way. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial {http://imgur.com/TIe7u...}  
With @AMashkov_offcl Look at that!

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@BobZimmermann_TZF @AliciaZimmermann_TZF Thank you both! We are having a great time.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial Handsomest couple! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **Robert L. Zimmermann** @BobZimmermann_TZF  
@KentParsonOfficial@AMashkov_offcl Congratulations, again. You both look so happy.

 **Alicia A. Zimmermann** @AliciaZimmermann_TZF  
@KentParsonOfficial@AMashkov_offcl Glad to see a smile on your faces.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@KentParsonOfficial You...are the biggest dork.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JackZimmermannOfficial Aw. Zimms. I’m hurt. (♥ω♥*)

 **Jennifer M. Parson** @Imnotahockeyfan  
@KentParsonOfficial Sickening. You two are so sappy. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@Imnotahockeyfan I’m hurt, sis. Hurt.

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl Tater. You traitor. When are you coming home?

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy Am home.

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offclDude. Don’t be a cheesy tater. Ugh. 

**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy(*´︶｀*)

 **Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl No words. I don’t even. Where are you?

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@JustcallmeSnowy Super secret, Snowy. 

**Alexander Barnes** @JustcallmeSnowy  
@AMashkov_offcl Lame.

“Your teammates are horrible,” Kent snickered. 

“Just Snowy,” Alexei laughed. They leaned together, and watched the fireworks explode across the bay, and eventually ate dinner together in the low light of the restaurant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent fell asleep on the drive back to the cabin. Alexei didn’t bother to wake him even when they arrived. He just carefully unfastened Kent's seatbelt and hefted him in his arms. Kent didn’t stir until they got inside, the jostling finally woke him. “Xi? Where?”

“Shhh...Kenny. Is fine. Sleep.” 

“Not tired, Xi. Fine.” 

Alexei snorted as he carefully made his way up the stairs, and deposited Kent on the bed. “Kenny, love you, but you are horrible liar. Terrible.” 

“I’m hurt, Tator tot.” 

“Now you chirp?” 

Kent smiled up at him, his cheeks flushed from the wine that had with dinner. There had been a lot of wine, at lease on his end. Alexei had not drank a drop. “You’re so beautiful,” Kent mumbled. 

“You are very drunk, Kenny. Sleep.” 

“Not yet. Hold me.” He held his hands up. “Please.”

“Sure, Kenny. Sure. Pajamas first.” Getting Kent into his sleepwear was easier said than done, but Alexei has had practice, and eventually managed to get Kent dressed for bed and tucked in. 

Eventually Alexei climbed in the bed after him, and pulled Kent into his arms. He’s always cuddly when he’s drunk, and far more of a lightweight than most people would believe. He wiggled back into Alexei’s chest, and sighed loudly.

“Good day, Kenny.” He pressed a kiss on top of Kent’s head. 

“Best day,” Kent mumbled. “They liked my ring. It’s so pretty. You’re sooo pretty, Xi.” 

Alexei’s laugh rumbled through Kent’s chest. “Not really, but you are.”

Kent hums an off key tune, as if he is trying to gather his thoughts. His scattered and frayed thoughts. “Yes, really. Really, really. I love you so much. Dunno why you put up with me. Mess. Big mess.” 

“You are Fine, Kenny. Sleep.” 

“But I love you so much,” Kent sniffled. 

“And I love you too, _самый дорогой. All is fine. Sleep.” _

“Not tired,” Kent slurred. “Fine.” 

_ Иди спать, Kenny. _Это будет лучше утром. ” Alexei huffed behind him, nuzzling his neck. “Возлюбленная, what is really being wrong? Was good day? No?”_ _

Kent turned in his arms, and tucked his face against Alexei’s chest, and slung a leg over his him, clinging to him like a limpet. “It was the best day.” 

_ _ _ _

“No, Kenny. _Котенок. It will get better.”_

_ _ _ _


	2. July Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come, come then,” Alexei finally said, and pulled Kent into the bedroom.
> 
> “You sure? We could go out and do something. I mean we should go run at least.” 
> 
> “One day hurt nothing,” Alexei said, and pressed a kiss against Kent’s forehead. “Come, Kenny or I pick you up.”
> 
> (I didn't add the mouse over for this chapter. If you don't know what Котенок means yet, I think we are in trouble. XD)

**__**

July 2nd

Alexei was hard against him when Kent woke up. It was nothing new, but that didn’t stop Kent from grinding against him. It never got old.

Alexei cracked an eye open and grinned at him. “Good morning, Котенок.” He gripped Kent’s ass, pulling him as close as he could get, and pawed at the pajama bottoms. “Off?” 

“We should go running,” Kent groaned. 

“Can think of better exercise.” Alexei’s grin turned into what could only be termed as a leer. 

“I’m sure you can,” Kent groaned. “And you know I want you to.” 

“What do you want?” Alexei murmured, already sucking a bruise on Kent’s neck. 

“Whatever you give me. Fuck...just fuck me.” 

“Gladly,” He maneuvered Kent around so he was on his stomach, and went to work stretching him out. Alexei was always patient in a way that Kent could not muster, and did his best to wring the most embarrassing sounds from Kent's mouth. By the time Alexei was finally pushing inside Kent was clawing at the couch, and trying to thrust himself down on Alexei’s dick. 

If never worked. Alexei pinned him down, taking his time. It seemed like an eternity until he’s fully sheathed, and longer still until he finally began to move. Kent closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against the cool sheets.

“Kenny okay? Too quiet,” Alexei asked behind him, his pace already picking up and pushing Kent steadily towards release. His own hand closed around his dick, moving in rhythm with Alexei. 

“‘M good,” he finally managed to find the words. “Close.” 

In the end neither lasted long, and the sheets ended up a mess. Kent groaned about it good naturally until Alexei insisted that he get up, and led him into the shower. Kent stood in a daze as Alexei turned the shower on, and pushed him inside, shutting the shower door behind them. 

Kent leaned against him heavily. “Let’s just stay in today,” he mumbled. “We never get to do that.” 

Alexei hummed, “If that is what my Kenny is wanting. We stay in. We cuddle.” He soaped up Kent’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“Yes, that’s what I want,” Kent purred. Alexei fished washing them both up, and dried them both off before wrapping Kent up in a blanket and insisting he sit on the couch while Alexei tidied up the bed. 

“Come, come then,” Alexei finally said, and pulled Kent into the bedroom.

“You sure? We could go out and do something. I mean we should go run at least.” 

“One day hurt nothing,” Alexei said, and pressed a kiss against Kent’s forehead. “Come, Kenny or I pick you up.” 

“You will not, I’m an adult, and damn it you are still hurt.” 

Alexei chuckled, “Not always though.” 

Kent pushed him towards the bed, and pulled the blanket close around him. “No, not always, but you are now.” They climbed back into bed, pulling the covers around them, and pressed their bare skin together. 

They cuddled in the bed, watching cartoons the rest of the day, and taking short naps between lazy make-out sessions. 

They would not have moved at all if Kent’s stomach had not rumbled loudly. Alexei made a humming sound. “Stay.” He grabbed a pair of boxers and padded out of the room. 

He was gone a long time. Long enough that Kent considered getting dressed and going hunting for him, and he would have if Alexei didn’t walk back in with a tray of breakfast foods and smiling like a fool.

“See, I take care of you.” Alexei looked proud as he sat the tray on Kent’s lap and grabbed his own plate, sitting carefully beside him. 

The tray had bacon, eggs, a short stack of pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. It was far more than Kent would have eaten for breakfast (which they had missed), but he felt hungry enough that he wasn’t too surprised when he finished it off. The pancakes had been delicious, topped with strawberries.

“Oh, god, these are good,” Kent moaned. 

Alexei beamed, “Itty Bitty helped me find the recipe. You like?” 

“Fuck, yeah. So much.” 

“Good, good. I like it when you smile like that.” 

Alexei winked at him, and Kent felt himself blushing. He never blushed like that. It was so embarrassing, and that only made his face flush a brighter shade of red. “Yeah,” Kent said, sounding awkward to his own ears. “So...did you want to go out today?” 

Alexie shook his head. “No. We stay here. Like this morning.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Ken snort. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” 

“You love me. It is fine.” 

Kent looked away, it always came back to that. “Yeah. I do. I’m just...we probably need to talk. About...you know. What we are going to do. What we are going to tell people. W-when we are going to...you know.” He shrugged his shoulders, and looked down at his empty plate. “Set a date.” 

“When you are ready.” He ruffled Kent’s hair, messing it up more than it already was. 

Kent’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thanks.” 

Alexei gathered up the dirty dishes, and took them down to the kitchen, leaving Kent to pick out another show. He ended up putting on Golden Girls, which seemed to amuse Alexei to no end.

“I wish we could just stay here,” Kent said went Alexei came back and curled up with him. “You know?” 

“We could find a house here,” Alexei offered. “I think I would like that as well. Good place to raise family.” 

Kent’s eyes widened. “Yeah...I think we have a lot to talk about.” 

“Too soon?” 

Kent shrugged his shoulders again. “I don't know. It’s just...a lot, Xi. A fucking lot. You know...I never thought I’d even have this.” He his his face against Alexei’s chest, and grumbled. “I hate talking about this, you know. The stupid emotional crap.” 

“It is necessary, Котенок.” 

“I know.” He sighed loudly. “The mindless sex is better.” 

Alexei laughed, “That I will not deny, but that is not a relationship. You know you can change your mind. We do not have to get married if you don’t want to.” 

Kent nipped at him, “Don’t be stupid. I want that. I already said I did. I just...” He squinted. His eyes going dark. “It makes me uncomfortable.” He looked up at Alexei. “It isn’t what I planned.” 

“What did you have planned, Котенок?” 

“Fuck I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t really have a plan at all. Not really. I mean, aside from playing hockey, and maybe retiring to someplace that was sunny. Never ending parties and all that shit.” He worried at his lip. “Sounds kinda stupid, really. I just didn’t think...because...I really screwed up before and it just made me things that maybe...maybe I didn’t deserve to be happy.” 

“Foolish, Котенок. What am I going to do with you?” 

Kent took in a deep and shuddering breath, “Fuck if I know. I’m a mess, Xi. I don’t think I will ever understand what you see in me, but...for what it’s worth. If you want a family I’m all for it. Eventually. Not know, but one day. Always wanted kids. Just didn’t think it was in the cards.” 

“The cards are being what we make of them, Kenny.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“Do not doubt me, Котенок. I am knowing what I am talking about.” 

“I know you do. Ugh. I know. I’ll talk to my mother about getting a wedding planner, and for the record I think maybe we should just Wait till after the season is over,” Kent said, his face flushed again. He didn’t want to talk to his mother about it. He was still putting that off for as long as he could. “Would that be okay?” 

“I think that is good plan. We look for house here I think. Good place to get married.” 

“Sap.” 

“Your sap.” 

“Damn straight.” Kent pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don't fucking forget it.”


	3. July Third

**_July 3rd_ **

“Wake up, Kenny. We go now? Run now. Busy day ahead,” Alexei said, and shook Kent’s shoulder. 

Kent squinted, and looked out at the darkness still hovering outside the window. “Wha---time is it?” Kent mumbled.

“It is four. Come, come. We run now.” 

Kent groaned, “Xi. Lemme sleep.” 

“I cannot be doing that, my Kenny. We slept all day yesterday. Today we run, then go to zoo.” 

“The zoo? Really?” Kent cracked a smile, and sat up.

“It is being your week, and you do like animals. Yes?” 

“Animals, I don’t know. I certainly like cats.” 

“See, animals, I know what I am talking about.” Alexei grinned, and pulled Kent out of bed. Before he could protest he pulled a shirt over Kent’s head and pushed a pair of shorts at him. “Let’s go. We must make up for yesterday, yes?” 

Kent groaned as he pulled on the pair of shorts and followed Alexei out the door, snagging his running shoes and a pair of socks as he neared the door.

They ran through the forest, keeping pace with one another. 

“Котенок, barely keep up. How you win cup this year?” Alexei chirps. 

Kent glares, and predictable runs ahead, leaving Alexei behind to enjoy the view. 

_“Это чудо.”_ Alexei whistles. 

“What?” 

“I was just thinking, Kenny, you have a great ass.” 

Kent stopped so suddenly Alexei nearly plowed over him. “Alexei.”

Alexei laughed as he stole a kiss. “Is nothing but the truth.” 

“Oh, I don’t disagree. I just like it when you say that.” Kent kissed him and took off running. “Beat you to the house!” 

Alexei watched Kent run, following at a more leisurely pace. 

“Xi! Come on.” 

“No, I am being fine back here, Kenny. You keep running.” 

“Really? You're going to ogle my ass from back there.” His eye roll was evident in Kent’s voice. 

“Is good view.” 

“I’m sure,” Kent yelled back. Still, his lips curled into an amused smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They are on the road at ten.

Kent finally takes a deep breath and calls his mother. He had been avoiding he calls for days...since the news of his engagement was posted on twitter. He had this feeling it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. The phone rang several minutes before picking up. 

“Kent Victor Parson, what are you doing?” 

“Ah...hi, mom. How’s it going?”

“You did not answer my question. Why did I have to learn from your sister that you were engaged, and she learned from Twitter no less. Just put Alexei on the phone. I can tell I’m not going to get a straight answer from you.”

“Mooom, he’s driving.” 

“He’ll be fine. Hand the phone over.” Kent grunted and nudged Alexei’s arm. “She wants to talk to you, Xi.” 

“Yes, I talk to Mama Parson,” Alexei said to Kent, and took the phone. 

Kent frowned, as he listened to the murmur of his mother’s voice, not quite able to make out what she said to Alexei.

“Yes, I am knowing that was not---No Mama Parson. I am sorry. We should have called you. Yes. I know. Yes.” Alexei scowled at the phone. “Yes, we will be visiting you when we get back to the states. Yes.” He sighed and finally hung up the phone. “That...” 

“Yeah, I know. I can’t wait till your mother call.” 

“You are not having to worry about that, Котенок. Already talked to her. She is happy for us. Had talked to your mother too, but...mmmm...did not go as planned.” 

Kent wrinkled up his nose, “What do you mean, you had already talked to her?” 

“Asked permission. It is right thing to do. My мама would have scolded me something horrible if I did not do this right. Very old fashioned, and she likes you. Small, and blonde.”

“What does that mean?” Kent squinted at him. “You know...we don’t...” he shook his head. “She likes me?” 

“Мама very glad to have another son, yes.” 

Kent opened his mouth, and then shut it again, not entirely sure what to say to that. “Ah, good. I mean. I like her too. I like all of your family. Maybe, maybe after things get settled they can come and visit. Or maybe we could visit them.” 

Alexei stiffened. “Котенок, I’m not sure visiting would be wise. Olympics...maybe safe enough. But I don't know...maybe. If we get in. I worry about the Russian team.” His hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Probably safe enough. Being touristy...not so much.” 

“If we make the team,’ Kent said. 

Alexei snorted, “My Kenny, there is no doubt in my mind that you will make the team. You are the best.” 

“Flatterer. You aren’t too shabby yourself, Xi.” He looked back at the road. He always found it odd to be in Canada. It was so similar to home, and so very different all at once. “You’re right. We will both be fine. I’m sure you're right.” 

“Lyosha is always right.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, babe. Keep telling yourself that, Alyosha.” 

Kent still found himself smiling as he looked outside the window at the passing scenery.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived a little after eleven, and found a parking spot. Kent started to hurry off towards the entrance, but Alexei caught his hand before he did. “Wait, Котенок. I have something for you. Early birthday present.”

“I...oh...well thanks. You know I wasn’t expecting anything. Usually...well you know. People forget.” 

Alexei pulled Kent close, ruffling his hair, which only made Kent grumble and Pull his snapback on. “I am not just people, Котенок.”

“No, I guess you aren’t,” Kent said, shifted from foot to foot and looking uncomfortable as Alexei opened the trunk, and pulled out a wrapped box. “You didn’t have to...” 

“Shhh...I know. Open it.” Alexei smiled and watched Kent open the box and pull out a bag. He unzipped it, eyes widening a little when Kent pulled the camera out. 

“Zimmboni helped me pick it out, he said it was one of the best. You said you wanted to try photography? Yes?” 

Kent nodded his head, worrying at his lip. “Xi, fuck. What did I do to deserve you? This is...thanks. I would have probably not---” 

“I know.” Alexei kissed his forehead. “I’ve seen you talk yourself out of things for yourself over and over.” 

Kent shrugged his shoulders, and looked uncomfortable. He would splurge on some things, mostly for his mother and sister (and even Alexei). “I have what I need.” 

“You will enjoy it, I think. Zimmboni offered to give you pointers when he visited, but now we see those animals.” He winked. 

Kent fiddled with it, sliding in the SD card, and turning it on. It was charged up and ready to go. He slung the strap around his neck, grinning back at Alexei. 

They headed in, holding hands. Alexei paid their admission and they wandered around. Kent took pictures of everything, but mostly Alexei and the wildcats that they had on site. He wouldn't say that he was impartial, but he was. He definitely was. They bumped shoulders as they walked, and Alexei practically dragged him over to see the fallow deer, cooing over how small and fluffy they were, and did nearly the same thing when he spotted the Llamas (Kent got pictures of both and posted them on his Instagram as soon as they got back to the cabin). 

Alexei rested his arm over Kent’s shoulder as they walked, and eventually Kent wrapped his arm around Alexei’s waist. No one noticed them, or recognized them, which was nice in Kent's estimation. More than nice when he really thought about it. 

Alexei pressed a slopped kiss against ken’t cheek as they walked. “See, Котенок, I told you it get better.” 

Kent leaned into him. “You did, Xi. Might not be that way when we get home.” 

“Then we make it that way, and we don't settle for anything less.” 

Kent ducked his head, the spot where Alexei pressed his lips still felt warm. This man. He didn’t even. There was so much he wanted to say, and it all just slipped away from his tongue and left him flustered in ways he had not been since he was a teenager. “I love you,” he blurted out. 

“I love you too, Kenny,” Alexei said, and stole another kiss. 

They walked around until they saw everything, and both of their stomachs were rumbling. 

Alexei pulled the picnic basket out of the trunk, and then found a shady spot under the trees they lined the picnic area. He didn’t bother to his his snicker at the checkered table cloth that Alexei pulled out. 

“Cheesiest shit, ever,” Kent proclaimed, but he was grinning as he said it. He stretched out on the blanket, heat pillowed on Alexei’s thigh.

“You are loving it though,” Alexei teased, and fed Kent bits of fruit. 

“Definitely the good life. Maybe we should just not go home.”

“You would miss the ice. _Блядь,_ I would be missing the ice as well. It is where we are meant to be, this is just a way stop.” 

“Maybe. For now. Thirty is looming closer, and closer, and then it’s just a matter of time,” Kent said soberly.

“No gloominess, _любимая._ ” 

“You know...I hate nicknames.” 

Alexei laughed, and plucked off Kent’s hat, “Too bad, Котенок. It’s already stuck. You are always being my little kitten.” 

“Oh, god. That is even worse.” He still found himself smiling up at Alexei. It was proving to be a good week, and his birthday week was rarely that. 

“Too bad, Kenny. Too, too bad.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Therealkentparson 5H  
  
870 likes  
 **Therealkentparson, Aylesford, NS.** Xi took me to the zoo today. It was great. Early birthday present. EOS-1D X Mark II. #bestfianceever #SOMANYKITTIES #Countdowntojuly4th #therewillbefireworks  
 **OMG_Checkplease** I want to go there. =(  
 **Bob_Zimmermannofcl** @Therealkentparson Looks like you have been having a good time. Saw the other pictures. Good to see you smiling.  
 **Therealkentparson** @Bob_Zimmermannofcl We are. So much. Thanks again.  
 **CallmeSnowy** We need our Tater back. In one piece preferably.  
 **Ihatehockey** I’m never cat sitting again. Not amused that you’ve deserted me.  
 **Jack_Zimmermann** Looking good. Happy early birthday.  
 **Therealkentparson** @Jack_Zimmermann Thanks! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ It’s been great. Thanks for helping Xi. (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) I love the camera.  
 **Jack_Zimmermann** Oh good. I’m glad to hear that. Let me know if you have any questions.  
 **Ihatehockey** Spuds is pretty cute, by the way. I’m stealing him. (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

Therealkentparson 5H  
  
1500 likes  
**Therealkentparson, Aylesford, NS.** LOOK AT THIS CUTE THING!!!(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
#bestfianceever #SOMANYKITTIES #Countdowntojuly4th #therewillbefireworks #thismightbeheaven #lookatthisthing  
**Ihatehockey** you owe me so, so much. Katya ate my shoes. Y_Y  
**Therealkentparson** @Ihatehockey Like I wouldn't buy you more. Otherwise, how are our furbabies?  
**Ihatehockey** Good. Kit misses you. Spud does not. He’s mine now.  
**Therealkentparson** @Ihatehockey Lies!  
**TheFinniganYardley** Wow, Parse. That is a lotta caps. You okay there?  
**Therealkentparson** @TheFinniganYardley Yup. I’m good Foxtrot. Very good. Perfect. Better than perfect!  


****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei chattered about the animals that they saw on the drive home. His enthusiasm made Kent’s lips curl up into a smile, and a warmth settle in his chest. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

Alexei bit back a laugh. “Can’t tell you. Is big secret.” 

“Well how do you know I will like it?” 

Alexei did laugh then. “I know you, Kenny. We will have a good time, promise.” 

Kent let his head drop against the window. Alexei wasn’t lying. He did seem to know Kent very well, and he cared. Kent kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe it wasn’t going to. Maybe this really was meant to be. “Yeah, I bet I will.”


	4. July Fourth

**_July 4th_ **

“ _доброе утро дорогая._ ” Alexei pressed his lips against Kent’s cheek, and laughed when the blonde grumbled and swatted him away.

“Lemme alone. Sleep,” Kent mumbled into his pillow. He tilted his head to the side, cracking open one grey eye. “Xi...” 

“Happy Birthday, _любимая._ ” 

Kent’s lips curled up. “Good morning. You’re going to drag me out of bed, aren’t you?” 

“We should go for run, yes? Short skate, and then...plans.” Alexei leaned close, pressing his bare skin against Kent. “So many plans for you today.” 

“Maybe I just want to lie in bed all day with you.” Kent wiggled closer. 

“We did that the other day,” Alexei said against the crook of Kent’s neck. He sucked at the soft skin there until Kent was panting, and there was a purple bruise blooming under his lips. “If you are wanting to that bad, we can, but...” 

“But?” Kent groaned. 

“But then you won’t know what surprises I have for you.” 

Kent groaned louder. “Babe, no.” 

“No?” Alexei asked, continuing to nibble. 

“I want the surprises, but you're here, all warm and bare. Fuck, Xi, get some clothes on or were aren’t going anywhere.” 

Alexei kept nibbling, “We have time, Котенок.” 

“Oh?” 

“Just a tiny bit, then run.” 

Kent grumbled right up until Alexei’s fingers grazed the elastic of his boxers, then he sucked in a deep breath. “Y-yeah?” 

“Oh, yes,” he pressed a kiss against Kent’s hipbone. “I am having many, many plans for you, Kenny.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “So many plans.” He stroked the fabric over Kent’s erection, and watched him shudder. “Do you mind, Котенок?” 

Kent shook his head. “No,” he croaked. “I need you to...I just need you.” 

Alexei made a pleased humming noise. He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Kent’s boxers down and went to work wringing out more pleas from Kent’s lips. 

They ended up tangled together, eventually, Kent’s skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“You look beautiful, Котенок,” Alexei whispered in his ear. “How do you feel.” 

Kent smiled, and turned his head to catch Alexei’s lips. It was a languid, sloppy kiss, and he could taste himself still on Alexei’s tongue. It made him flush, hot and eager all over again. It was embarrassing how eager he was for anything that Alexei was willing to give him. “Good. Really...good.” 

Kent nestled himself into the crook of Alexei’s arm, and hid his face against Alexei’s neck. “Would be better if you would just fuck me.” 

Alexei snorted, “Tonight, Kenny.” He reached up smoothing out Kent’s hair. “We should be going on our run soon.” 

“In a bit. You’re comfortable.” 

“So are you, Kenny.” 

“That’s a new one. I don't think anyone has ever accused me of that.” Kent smiled against Alexei’s damp skin. 

“People are stupid,” Alexei declared. 

“That they are,” Kent agreed, and stretched. He finally sat up with a groan. He didn’t want to get up, but if he didn’t now he never was. “So...run then?”

“We should,” Alexei agreed, but pulled Kent back down onto the bed, kissing him until they were both laughing. 

Warmth bloomed in Kent’s chest. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, all tenderness and warmth. He knew he just didn’t deserve it. Not after the things he had done. He still found himself clinging to Alexei, and the warmth. He kept waiting for Alexei to change his mind, but he proved steadfast. Not really a surprise there, when Alexei made up his mind he was an immovable object. 

“We should,” Kent echoed. “Or...we could stay here a bit longer, and then get something to eat. I don’t think missing one day would hurt.” 

“Already missed one day, Kenny,” Alexei said. 

“Lies, we would never do that.” He huffed dramatically. “Please.” 

Alexei wrapped his arms back around Kent, tucking him against his chest. “It is being your birthday,” He huffed. 

“It is,” Kent mumbled. “It’s weird being here, and not being dragged off to some fourth of July party.” 

“This is better, I am thinking.” 

Kent couldn’t agree more, but the words were stuck in this throat. “I don't want to mess this up,” came out instead.

“You are fine, Котенок.” When Alexei tries to get up this time Kent lets himself be dragged out of bed. They both pulled on clothes, and ended up going for their run, albeit a shorter one than normal. 

Alexei pulled him into the shower when they got back to the cabin, and washed them both off. Kent drowsed under the warm spray, leaning heavily into Alexei as he soaped up Kent’s pale hair. He fingers gently massages Kent’s scalp, wringing out little, pleased moans. 

Kent felt boneless by the time the hot stream of water was turned off, and Alexei was drying him off. “I’m having déjà vu,” Kent whispered. 

“I like taking care of you.” 

Kent snorted, “Sap.” 

“Are you wanting me to stop?” 

“No.” 

“That is what I was thinking,” Alexei said with a smirk. “Get dressed.” 

“What? You don’t want to do that for me too?” Kent smirked back, right until Alexei flicked a towel at him, hitting him on the ass. He yelp. “What the fuck!” 

Alexei just laughed and strode out of the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The managed to get decent (decent enough to go out in public in any case), grabbed breakfast at Timmies, and wandered towards the wharf. Kent’s camera bag swinging from his shoulder. He had eyed Alexei when he insisted that Kent would want it. “So what is this big plan?” 

“We are going on a boat,” Alexei announced, and took Kent’s hand. 

“Oh...okay. Any particular reason?” Kent wrinkled his nose. He hoped it wasn’t to fish, he had never been a fan. 

“You see, yes.” 

Alexei took his hand and they walked down the wharf, finally stopping by a boat that was docked and advertise marine cruises. 

Kent’s mouth made a little ‘o’. “That?” 

Alexei grinned brightly, hip checking Kent. “To your liking?” 

“So...we are going to go see things?” 

“If by things you are meaning Seals, whales and dolphins, then yes, Kenny. We are going to see things’.” He paused, and frowned. “Is that...okay?” 

“Fuck, yeah. Let’s do it.” Kent hip checked him back. “It’s a bit geeky, but I---well yeah I like that kind of thing.” He gave Alexei’s hand a squeeze. Oh god, this boy was trying so hard, and for him. “You really love me, don’t you?” 

“I have been saying that, Kenny. I gave you ring, no?” 

“Yeah, you have a point. You know, I’m very hard headed.” 

“It is something I have noticed,” Alexei said gravely. He pulled Kent towards the boat where the captain greeted them. Alexei chit chatted with him as they boarded the ship, and found a place along the railing. More people filed in, and Kent scooted closer to Alexei until the taller man finally just tucked Kent under his arm, pulling him as closed as he could.

Kent watched the rise and fall of the sea, dark and blue, and gripped the railing tight. He had only been on a boat on the open ocean a handful of times. He didn’t feel sick, but it was an uneasy kind of feeling, which left when they spotted the first whale. Kent fished out his camera, and took photos the rest of the time they stood there on the gently rocking sea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The cabin was dark when they finally made their way back. Kent was still grinning as he clung to Alexei’s arm. “That was fucking amazing. This has been, easily, the best birthday ever.” 

“Is not over yet,” Alexei said. 

“Well, no,” Kent said as he opened the door, stepped into the darkness, and nearly screamed as the lights came on, and there was a great shout of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENT!” He stood on wobbly feet, staring at the crowd of people in the living-room. 

“Oh, bless your heart, Kent, we didn’t mean to give you a heart attack. Is he okay, Tater.” Bitty moved close, hovering. “We brought cake.” 

Kent stared, “Oh, well...wow. When did everyone get here?” He looked around at the room, noting all of his teammates, as well as a few of the Falconers he had come to know, Jack, Bitty, Bad Bob and Alicia, his mother and...Jennifer. 

“What the hell Jennifer! Who the hell is watching Kit and Spud...and Oh my fucking god! Katya will destroy Xi’s house. What the hell?!?” 

Jennifer snorted, “Cool your jets, bro. Eric recruited some of his friends to watch them. God. It’s going to be fine. Just relax and eat your fucking cake.” 

“Jennifer Ann Parson, watch your mouth,” Kent’s mother ruffled Jennifer’s hair before moving close enough to hug her son. “You look happy, Kenny.” She hugged Alexei after, “Good to see you, too, Alexei. How is Kent behaving? I know he’s a handful.” 

“Kenny is good, always,” Alexei winked at her. “Good to see you too, мама Parson. Very good. Glad you are being able to come. Was worried. Just a bit.” 

“I wouldn’t have missed it. Now, Kenny, let me see that ring of yours.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was finally quiet in the cabin, everyone finding a bed for the night. They had made it to their own room last after eating far more cake than was healthy, and ice cream on top of it. Presents had been opened. Toasts had been made, and Kent was feeling warm inside. Easily the best birthday of his life. 

Kent curled up under the covers, and just basked in the glow of it. Everyone he cared about in one place, and they would stick around for a couple days. They already had plans for the next day. Bittle said he would bake a pie, all in all it was a whole lot of win. 

Alexei brought in a present, setting it before Kent. “Open this, Котенок.” 

Kent’s brows raised, but he didn’t comment as he untied the ribbon, lifted the lid and pulled away the tissue paper. Frowning he pulled out a large jar filled with notes. 

“What is this?” He started to open the lid, but Alexei put his hand over Kent’s stopping him.

“Is notes from me. To remind you.” He took a breath, and reached up, messing up his own hair. “I know you Kenny. I know...things will be fine when we are together. You will remember how much I love you, but I worry. I just worry much about you. I don't want you to forget or worry.” He worried at his lip, and considered his words carefully. “I am not Jack. I’m not going to push you away.” Kent opened his mouth, a word balancing on his lips, but Alexei stopped him before he started. “No. Let me talk, Котенок. I’m not Jack. This isn’t going to turn out the way that did. I’m not going to desert you. I’m---I’m going to work at this. But you have to as well, and I need you not to forget, or worry, or think I’m going to give you the cold shoulder.” 

“I wouldn't do that,” Kent mumbled. “I know you love me.” 

“I want you to understand you are worth it. I love you, Котенок. You are best thing that happened to me. Better than hockey. Better than America. Better than anything.” 

“Sap.” 

“Perhaps, but yours.”

Kent nodded, not quite trusting himself to look up. His vision was swimming until he wiped at his eyes. “Yeah. You are.” 

Alexei sat down beside him, “One a night. So you don’t forget. Or worry. Or when you are lonely, because we will both have those times. It’s not going to be easy, Kenny.” 

“Nothing ever worth it is,” Kent said with confidence. “I’ve got this, Xi. Please...just trust me. I have this, and I have your back.”

Alexei nodded like that was what he was hoping to hear, and maybe it really was. “I’m knowing you do. Got your back too.”

Kent hugged the jar to his chest, holding it tightly as he leaned back against the pillows. “Thanks, Xi. I wont like. It’s always good to hear it.” 

“I say everyday then.”

“You do that then, you great, big, sappy dork,” Kent chirped. 

Alexei buried his face in the crook of Kent’s neck, “Love you too, Kenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
